Sleepover at America!
by PruCan4evar
Summary: Canada, America, and Mexico have a sleepover at America's house.As they bond over food and movies, they learn to forget that they are nations and act like siblings. USUK, PruCan, and a super brief mention of RoChu. Better summary inside.


_**Sleepover at America's!**_

**Plot: **_Canada, America, and Mexico have a sleepover at America's house. As they bond over food and movies, they learn to forget that they are nations and act like siblings. PruCan and USUK. Super brief mention of RoChu._

**Rating: **'M' for language, drugs, and mentions of BL. Oneshot. Family/Romance. Super OOC America and Canada. It'll need to be that way to make this story work. Country and Human names used.

**Disclaimer: SEX! Now that I have your attention, I do not own Hetalia. If you're confused about something, there's an AN at the bottom.**

"Really Gilbert, I'm going to be fine! It's just a sleepover at Alfred's with my sister and nothing else, eh!"

"I have reason to not trust your fat-ass of a brother, Birdie, and I don't like that it's going to be at his house."

"Gilbert, please! Nothing bad is going to happen while my sister is there-"

"That's the point Birdie! I. Don't. Trust. Your. Family."

"Stop being rude Gilbert, that's my little sister you're talking about. Look, my plane leaves in 15 minutes and I have to go. I'll call you when I get there, alright?" Matthew Williams looked up at the albino with a smile on his face. Gilbert sighed and leaned his forehead against the Canadian, trapping his violet eyes with his own red ones. The people around them were ignored as they were trapped in their own little world. Gilbert tilted his mouth forward and gently kissed Matthew on the lips, right before the voice on the loudspeaker announced the final boarding of Matthew's plane.

Matthew pulled away from the chaste kiss and smiled shyly up at the grinning Prussian. "Take care of the house and Kumajirou, alright?"

"Of course Birdie," Gilbert stole one last heated kiss from the Canadian before Matthew departed with a furious blush on his face.

Gilbert remained where he stood, watching as Matthew's plane left for America. Gilbird landed on his shoulder and weakly chirped. "I know, buddy. I'll miss him too." Prussia sighed and left the airport and headed back to Matthew's home to feed the useless bear that never bothered to remember anyone's name.

**_IN AMERICA!_**

A dark haired woman in her late teens sat patiently at the airport's coffee shop with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and her suitcase lying on the floor next to her feet. The drink was quickly becoming cold as the woman searched the crowds of people for that one special person. Then, as if by magic, the crowd parted ways and standing a few feet away from her stood a man with dark blonde hair and a stubborn curl sprouting from his head, similar to hers.

"MATTHEW!" The woman yelled out and the surrounding people shushed at her in annoyance. She ignored them when the man turned to her and smiled as recognition flashed in his eyes. He pulled along his luggage and walked towards her as she stood up and raised her arms towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled when he lifted her up and spun her around.

Putting her down, Matthew reached out and pulled along her luggage like a gentleman and they both left the airport, opting for a comfortable silence as they hailed a taxi and climbed in. Giving the taxi man the address to their brother's house, Matthew and his sister Sofia fell against each other and used the remaining time to catch up on their lives.

"How have you been Sofie?" Matthew asked when Sofia rested her head on Matthew's shoulder.

"Very tired, Mattie. To tell you the truth, although I do not like America as much as a sister should, I am glad we are having this sleepover. It'll give me enough time to rest!" Sofia laughed along with Matthew at the mentions of a vacation from their jobs as countries.

"I think so too, and I think Al would also agree with you." Sofia stuck her tongue out at Matthew and the Canadian laughed. Sofia and Alfred hardly ever agreed on anything.

The two countries spent the next 15 minutes talking about nonsense and it wasn't until the taxi driver snapped at them to get out did they realize they had reached their destination. Stepping out of the cab, Matthew paid the driver the correct amount of money and Sofia pulled out their luggage from the trunk. As the cabbie drove away, Matthew and Sofia stood before the gates of the White House in awe. That is, until security showed up.

"State your business, ma'am." A tall, burly man in black approached Sofia, along with ten other men in black suits. Crossing her arms in anger, Sofia looked up at the man without hesitation.

"My brother invited me here, along with my other brother, for a sleepover. That is my business." It probably didn't help that the men in black couldn't see anyone else standing with Sofia, nor that her statement sounded ridiculous.

"Nice try lady," A blonde man grabbed her by her arm, scaring her out of her bravery. "But ain't anybody here close to lookin' like you, so get lost before we-" He didn't even have enough time to blink before was thrown back 20 feet from where he stood. The 10 other security guys pulled out their guns and aimed it at Sofia and Matthew, who at that point made himself known and was guarding his sister with one arm thrown in front of her and the other clutching his hockey stick, which he had pulled out of thin air.

"When the hell did he get here? And how the hell did he manage to throw agent 15, 20 feet back?"

"Never mind that, don't aim to kill. Just capture them for interrogation."

"Call for backup, these two look like terrorists."

"Terrorists? Protect the President!"

The voices around them silenced to a dull roar when a lone gunshot was fired in the air. The men parted ways as a single figure made themselves present. Someone who soured Sofia's face and made Matthew sigh in relief. For once.

"What's happening here, dudes? I was on my way to pick up my little sis and bro when I heard someone yellin' 'bout terrorists. Anyone wanna explain?" Alfred raised his eyebrows when his eyes landed on Matthew and Sofia. "... Who are you guys again?"

"Mr. America," One of the guards interrupted Sofia, who was about to explode in insults at her American brother. "This woman is saying that she was here for a sleepover and the other male just showed up out of nowhere-"

"Oh! I remember now!" Alfred bonked his head and waved away the security guards. "There's nothing to worry about here guys! This lady here is my baby sis, Mexico! And the other dude next to her is my little bro, Canadia!"

"It's Canada, eh!"

* * *

><p>"Alfred, for the last fuckin' time, we are watching 'The Messengers!'"<p>

"Incase you forgot Sofia, we are at my house! Therefore, we are watching 'Devil'!"

"Um, Alfred, why don't we just-"

"Did you hear something Sofia?"

"Yeah, the sound of air flying through your empty head."

Of course, what's a sleepover without scary movies? After all, this _is_ America's house, and every sleepover must begin with a scary movie. So this is where our North American siblings left off. Trying to find and agree on a movie to watch.

Alfred was lying on his stomach and was flipping through the channels on T.V for a movie while Matthew and Sofia were sprawled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them. Alfred's house was specifically designed to have sound proof walls, so any loud noise coming from the American and Mexican would be muffled incase people from the main house decided to check up on them.

"You know what?" Mexico stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen where bags of chips and sweets were left on the table. "Let's just have Matthew pick the movie. His choice is probably better than yours anyway."

Matthew chuckled when Alfred glared have-heartedly at him and threw a pillow at Sofia. He wasn't the only one in the family to have super strength so when she caught the pillow and threw it right back at him he was flung sideways on the floor when it hit his shoulder.

"What the hell woman!" Alfred pouted when both Matthew and Sofia were laughing at him. Alfred turned to Matthew and yelled at him. "Just pick a movie already Mattie!"

"Yeah Mattie!" Sofia jumped back on the couch and chomped on a cookie. "Pick a movie!"

"Alright, alright," Matthew picked the remote up and flicked through the channels while Alfred and Sofia started slapping each other like children. "Here we go. We'll watch this."

"Which one is it?" Both looked at Matthew questioningly. He only smiled in response and turned the lights down low, right as the opening credits rolled in.

* * *

><p>"Did she just...?"<p>

"Yeah. She did..."

"...Is that the dude's...?"

"Yeah... It is. And that's the girl's...yeah..."

"Oh. Dios Mio..."

"Um, hey guys. The movie's over already... Are you two okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE OKAY?"

That was the last time Matthew picked a horror movie for their sleepovers.

* * *

><p>"'Part in the USA' by Miley Cyrus? You actually like that song Alfred?"<p>

"S-Shut up Sofie! It's got a good beat! Like your I-Pod is any better! What's with all these Spanish romance songs from Mana?"

"Callate! They're a good band!"

After the movie fiasco, Alfred and Sofia were shaking and hugging each other in comfort until Mattie suggested they take a break from the scary movies and move to the kitchen while he made them some pancakes. Something they quickly cheered up about and dragged Mattie along with them. While he was preparing the pancakes, Sofia had suggested playing some music and Alfred jumped at the suggestion and said that they should listen to his I-Pod, which had some awesome American bands on it. Sofia turned down his idea and pulled out her own I-Pod and said that they'll listen to her's, which had better taste in both music and artists than Alfred's did. This argument went on till Matthew placed a plate of pancakes on the table, momentarily distracting them as the three ate the deliciousness with sweet maple syrup. Once they were done, however, they had once again resumed their original argument as Matthew placed their dirty dishes in the sink.

"Whatever, sis, you're just jealous that my I-Pod has better music than you! Yo Matt, why don't you just plug in your I-Pod and choose a song we can rock out to!" This was more a demand that a request, but Canada wasn't one to point that out. Matthew rolled his eyes and scrolled through his songs list before finally deciding on one as he plugged his I-Pod into the speakers. The guitar intro was familiar and all three smirked at each other as they started singing rather loudly and annoyingly as they head-banged like morons along to the song.

Matthew had played 'Bad Reputation' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Wake up in the morning feeling like Whinehouse, grab my breezer, I'm out the door I'm gonna be really loud.<em>"**

Alfred and Matthew got out of bed together, each stumbling over the other and holding out whiskey bottles while having a picture of Amy Whinehouse taped over their faces.

**"'_Cuz I don't care who I piss off, yeah I'm a real big sinner. Sometimes I eat my dessert, before my dinner._"**

Alfred tripped Matthew and snorted out his laughter when Matthew tried and failed to get up from the floor, which resulted in him flailing his arms out like a turtle. Sofia just shook her head and looked up to the sky, as if asking 'why me?'.

**"_Talkin' odd socks on my toes, toes. Takin' off my clothes, clothes. Feelin' over exposed so I put back all of my clothes, uh, back on._"**

Sofia walked in, right as Alfred started to sexually strip off his shirt in front of the mirror. He was in the middle of taking off his pants, tongue running over his lips in a delicious smirk, when he caught sight of her blushed face peeking around the corner with her camera. He quickly grabbed his shirt off the floor and ran away from both the mirror and his sister's perverted smile.

**"_Flush before I wee, wee. Get arrested daily-ly. Tryin' ta geta peak at some titties._"**

Matthew pretended to be taking a piss while Alfred peered through the door crack with a pair of binoculars. Their sister was talking to a maid who was passing by the room at that moment and while Sofia asked the maid to clean up a mess off the floor Alfred decided to see if he could sneak a peak down the nameless woman's shirt as she bent over. ...Just a little bit more. The door suddenly slammed open, knocking over both Alfred and Matthew into the bath tub while Sofia threw a bucket of cold water over them as they screamed like little girls.

**"_I'm mad, really bad! But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt, cuz I'm bloody fuckin' nuts! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

All three were lined up and trying to dance to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. The sad part is that they are dressed in black body suits with pink bunny ears. The best part is that they have sharpied thick eyebrows like England's on their forheads.

**"_I'm mad, really bad! But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss the nut, cuz it sells to be a slut! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

Sofia and Alfred pretended to pick up Matthew off the corner while dressed as a pirate and a priest and Matthew, dressed as a punk star, sauntered over to them while shaking his hips every step he took. Alfred sneaked Matthew a few hundred dollars and Sofia hooked an arm around both their arms and they skipped away like pansies.

**"_I stay out till eleven, while my curfew is ten. _Good night, sweetie! Sleep well! _SHUT UP MOM I'M ON MSN!_"**

Sofia was on fanfiction-net reading some hardcore smut about two male characters from her favorite anime, Hentalia World Series! Weird how the two characters bared a strong resemblance to Mattie and Gilbert... Alfred sneaked up behind her and asked her what she was reading, which freaked her out and she threw his game controller at his head causing him to cry out in pain. Matthew, meanwhile, was reading over her shoulder in rapt attention, before he pushed her off the chair and started reading the story himself.

**"_Now the girls are linin' up, because we're pussy sailin'. But we punch them in the mouth if they're not Sarah Palin!"_**

Alfred lined up a bunch of Barbie dolls and pretended that they were talking back to him. Telling him how heroic he was, how nice his smile, how gorgeous his eyes... Matthew and Sofia watched as Alfred continued to talk to himself with his creepy Barbie dolls, then they slowly inched away from him as he started throwing them around the room yelling about how they aren't England and could never replace him, no matter how attractive they were.

**"_Talkin' bout doing things we'll regret-ret. Menthal cigarette-rette. _Butt-plugs in his pet! _Whoa, whoa, whoa! _"**

Sofia and Matthew sat outside passing a joint between them before Alfred interrupted them with a rubber duckie that had a toothbrush jammed in its ... yeah. Sofia looked at the drug in her hand, then back at the duckie, then back to the cigarette before shaking her head and gave it back to Matthew who just crushed it with the heel of his shoe. They both went back inside, leaving Alfred to figure out what to do with his... yeah.

**"_Sex-sex on my Samsung. Not telling dad mom rung-rung. Have sex with Alexa Chung, by telling her I'm well hung! _I-I'm quite well hung!"**

Matthew spit out his drink before double checking his facebook account. He doesn't remember posting up a comment on China's wall! Nor does he remember it saying something about him invading his vital regions! What the-EH? 30 nations had already liked this? Oh God, Russia was going to kill him! Never mind that, what did Prussia think of this? While Matthew was freaking out, in the next room Alfred and Sofia high-fived each other with smirks on their faces.

**"_I'm mad, really bad! But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt, cuz I'm bloody fuckin' nuts! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

Grabbing a sharpie, Sofia drew on both Alfred's and Matthew's face. Alfred's face mostly consisted of thick eyebrows, a lightning bolt on his forehead next to the words 'LIKE A BOSS', a penis being 'inserted in his ear', and owl-like glasses to replace his real ones. Matthew's face was also decorated with thick eyebrows, a penis drawn near his mouth, the words 'FALCON PUNCH' written across his forehead, and sharpie lipstick stains all across his chest and neck. Both remained unconscious.

**"_I'm mad, really bad! But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up,kiss the nut, cuz it sells to be a slut! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

Matthew and Alfred smirked at each other before glancing down the stairs at their sister. She was flirting with a passing butler, who looked busy but was rather enchanted by her. Alfred made a shushing motion before grabbing the bucket of cold water and dumping the water over the stair railing. When they heard the sound of screeching, Matthew dumped his bucket over the railing, which had Alfred hammering the floor with his fists because he was laughing too hard. Matthew's bucket was filled with sparkling glitter. The poor butler downstairs passed out from blood loss when he caught sight of the woman drenched in water and sparkles.

**"_This is the part where the rap breaks down. This is the part where the drums go pow! This is the part where your balls sag down. This is the part where your pants go brown!_"**

Sofia cocked her desert eagle once more before aiming at the wall and fired a shot. The bullet lodged it's self into the wall and when she pulled it out, a fly fell to the ground, dead. She grinned at her brothers, who just gaped at her in shock. She was 18 feet away and the wall was covered in a dark blue wallpaper.

**"_This is the part where your dad goes off on a cold Christmas eve to get some more milk, but he never somes back and seventeen years later you find out he has a whole fuckin' family with some Spanish bitch, and he doesn't even know your fuckin' name any more! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I-I'm sorry!_"**

Matthew was looking through an old photograph album and would occasionally smile when he saw a picture of Alfred and Sofia with him. Sitting next to him was a frantic Sofia rubbing Alfred's back as he wailed on and on about how his 50 kids had grown up and no longer needed him anymore and that he was getting old and should probably kick the bucket already. Sofia slapped him twice when he said that.

**"_I'm mad, really bad! But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt, cuz I'm bloody fuckin' nuts! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

Peering out of the closet, Matthew looked down both ways of the hall before stepping out and softly closing the door behind him. His sister's skinny jeans were tight on his thighs and ass and his old hockey jersey was falling off one shoulder as it was too big on him. Turning in the full length mirror, he shook his hips and pretended to blow kisses at the mirror and to an invisible crowd. Alfred walked by just as Matthew was pulling his long hair into a pony-tail and pulling out a tube of lip gloss from his jean pocket. Both brothers stood there looking at each other before Alfred slowly back out of the hallway and out of sight. Matthew shrugged his shoulders and applied the lip gloss to his lips.

**"_I'm mad, really bad! But don't tell my mom and dad. Pucker up, kiss the nut, cuz it sells to be a slut! Hear the bass, skinny waist, now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

Sofia and Alfred were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tequila before a pillow flew through the air and hit Alfred squarely in the face. He fell off his chair from the impact and Sofia snorted in laughter before she gasped when another pillow flew through the air and smashed her tequila to the ground. Standing up she grabbed her chair and threw it at Matthew, who dove behind the couch and watched as the chair crashed against the wall. Grabbing more pillows, he threw them at Sofia, who ducked just as Alfred sat up and took the hit from the pillows. He fell back down in pain and Sofia pointed at him and laughed as Matthew kept throwing pillows at them.

**_"Just Dance! Bad Romance! Now let's copy poker face like, whoa, whoa oh, oh, whoa, whoa oh, oh!_"**

The three siblings danced all around the living room as the stereo played on full blast. Matthew danced the robot while Alfred did the macarena and Sofia did the disco. Laughing, Sofia grabbed Alfred, who in turn grabbed Matthew and they fell against the couch in laughter. Alfred grabbed the remote and lowered the volume to the stereo.

They fell in a comfortable silence as they rested against the other. Evidence of their crazy night was written all over their faces and all around the house. Alfred and Matthew still had the sharpied drawings that Sofia drew on them and Sofia still had glitter and sharpied thick eyebrows on her. Sofia sprawled herself against her brother's laps and looked up at the ceiling.

"... That. Was. Epic." She said and her brothers nodded their heads in agreement. "You recorded it, right Alfred?"

Alfred smiled and pulled out CD disk from his jacket pocket. "Yep! I made some more copies in case you wanted one!"

"Best music video parody, ever." Matthew sighed and they all left to change and shower out the craziness off themselves.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours of snacks, arguing over the remote, and playing C.O.D (Alfred's idea), the brothers decided to let their only sister paint their toenails. With manly, neon colors. While gossiping like women.<p>

"So I heard from Hungary that Poland and Lithuania have been dating for only 2 weeks and already they've slept together!" Sofia smacked Alfred's head with a rolled up newspaper and continued to paint his big toe the American flag. "Ow? What was that for, sis?"

"Tonto, those two lovers have known each other for _years_! Why should they sleeping together after 2 weeks of dating bother you?" Matthew looked up from Alfred's laptop and nodded his head in agreement with his sister. Alfred whined in annoyance.

"What's with you two always ganging up on me! I'm just freaked out by the suddenness of it cuz I've been trying to get Iggy to go on a date with me for months! Can't blame me for being a little jealous of other countries' sex lives!"

Sofia blushed and rolled her eyes in exasperation while Matthew coughed out a response that sounded a lot like 'idiot'.

"Al," Matthew shook his head at his older brother. "I'm sure England has a good reason. I mean, he still hasn't gotten over the revolution and that's another thing that is probably preventing him from being with you. He's probably scared to get hurt by you again, and you know, as his family members, we'll never forgive you if that happens, right?"

Those were one of the few times Matthew scared Alfred with his seriousness. Alfred gulped and tried not to wince at the tightening grip on his foot where Sofia was still painting his flag.

"Of course not!" Alfred cried out indignantly. "I would never do that to England! I love him!" As if he just realized what he said, Alfred clamped his hands over his mouth and face to hide the furious blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. Sofia gasped and Matthew fell backwards off his chair in surprise. No one moved for a good 2 minutes, but it was broken by the sound of a cry.

"DIOS MIO, FINALLY!" Sofia tackled her brother to the ground and Matthew was pulled into the group hug, laptop forgotten. The three lied on the carpet, neither brother daring to move and Sofia not wanting to move. "I'm so happy you can admit it out loud!"

"Yeah, if I were so brave I would've told that to him so long ago..." Alfred curled into his sister's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. It was unhealthily thin. She should eat some of his burgers!

"It's okay hermano, being brave has nothing to do with it. It's just a matter of saying it at the right moment. Plus, I've always noticed your feelings for England, just like how I noticed Mattie's feelings for Prussia around the same time." Mattie flushed red and buried his face in his sister's hair. It smelled of cinnamon and flour. He wondered if she made some desserts earlier.

"Was I that obvious?" Alfred sounded mortified and Sofia laughed in amusement.

"No, you weren't. Call it a woman's intuition but I always thought that something special was between you and England. I didn't think you'd fall for him though, and that got me curious. Same for you, Mattie."

"I know I was obvious," Matthew muttered and hid his burning face in her ribcage. She patted his head, making sure to avoid touching his curl and making him uncomfortable.

"You were cute about it Mattie," Sofia reassured him and Alfred agreed, making Mattie blush even harder. "It's that cuteness that probably had Prussia going after you in the first place. Of course, he's lucky I let him date you. His reasons for wanting to court you were acceptable enough."

"What about me sis?" Alfred asked, saving his brother from further embarrassment. "If I ask out Iggy are you going to interrogate him like you did to Prussia?"

"No," Sofia hummed in response. "He's the gentleman of the family. I'm more worried about you so I'll just end up interrogating you rather than him."

"You're so mean Sofa," Alfred could hear her heart beat faster at his use of his old nickname for her. "Maybe that's why I love you so much, sis."

"Je t'aime trop, Sofie," Matthew whispered as he felt sleep creep up on him. He moved closer to his sister and also wrapped an arm around her waist, just above Alfred's arm.

"...Te amo mucho mis hermanos."

They weren't able to see her smiling face, but they heard her heart beat just as fast as theirs. The clock struck 4 a.m. and they passed out.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Alfred saw that he was the only one awake. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was 10 in the morning. Moving away from his sleeping brother and sister, Alfred stood up and stretched, his tense muscles cracking from sleeping on the floor. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and bacon. Turning on the stove, he waited for it to heat up before his eyes rested on his sister's I-Pod. Peeking to make sure she was still asleep, Alfred plugged the earphones in and scrolled through her music library before he found a song that piqued his interest.<p>

Sofia and Matthew both woke up to the smell of bacon and their brother shaking his hips to Lady Gaga.

**"_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto. Alejandro, Alejandro..._"** Alfred sang while flipping the bacon and scrambling the eggs. He turned to see Matthew and Sofia sitting at the island table, grinning at him in suppressed laughter. He blushed a bright red and Sofia snickered at him.

"Lady Gaga, really hermano?" She asked, covering her grinning mouth with her hand. Matthew smiled at helped his brother finish cooking while Alfred and Sofia engaged in a mock slap fight.

"Do you guys want some pancakes?" Matthew asked and they yelled out a yes in response. Chuckling, Matthew pulled out the flour and cinnamon and set to work making his famous pancakes.

10 minutes later when the table was set and Sofia and Alfred were red from slapping each other, Matthew placed their plates in front of them and the two literally inhaled their food while Matthew ate slowly. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell, and Alfred's Nantucket curled a little. Matthew and Sofia glanced at each other with raised eyebrows and then back to Alfred, who had gone to the door to answer it.

"Iggy! What's up!" Alfred was fairly surprised to see Arthur standing at his door, even more surprised when he saw that Arthur was dressed in casual clothes. Simple dark jeans and a white button up shirt. Actually, those jeans really hugged him in the right places...

"Ah, Alfred," Arthur's cheeks flushed in embarrassment when he saw Alfred checking him out. "I-I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but earlier today I received a frantic call from your sister telling me to come here immediately and I rushed over here as soon as I can because I thought something bad had happened-"

"You were worried about me?" Alfred asked, head tipped sideways in amazement. Arthur flushed and his tsundere side kicked in.

"Of course I was, you git!" He looked past Alfred's shoulder and saw Matthew and Sofia watching them in amusement. Steam rose from his face, his cheeks were that red. "O-Oh you have company. I'll just come back later." Before he could run for it, Alfred caught him by the arm and dragged him inside. Shutting the door behind him, Alfred pulled Arthur along with him to the kitchen table. Matthew looked up from the dishes and waved a soapy hand at a confused Arthur.

"Hi, Arthur," Matthew greeted the English man with a smile. Arthur smiled back weakly before Alfred whispered Matthew's name to him.

"Hello, Matthew," Arthur looked flustered at forgetting Matthew's name but the shy Canadian just waved it off. Turning to Sofia, Arthur was surprised to see Sofia and Alfred smiling at each other while having a civil conversation. Normally the two couldn't be in the same room before things started flying through the air in a mini war. Sofia noticed his staring and she reached over and shook his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to see you again England," She turned back to Alfred and told him she was going to pack her stuff up and leave early.

"Now?" Alfred whined and Sofia bonked the top of his head gently.

"Yes now! I promised to stop by Lovino's house for a visit. Can't disappoint him now, can I?" She quickly pecked his cheek with a kiss and left to grab her suitcase, leaving Alfred with a light blush and Arthur a little jealous. Matthew cleared his throat and both England and America looked at him.

"I'm going to pack up too, Al." Matthew said, wiping his hands on a towel and cleaning the counter top.

"What! So you're leaving too?" Alfred whined even louder when Matthew threw the dirty rag at his face. "So you're just going to leave me home alone with Iggy?" Arthur blushed at hearing that.

"Yes, I am. Gilbert is waiting for me back home and I don't want to keep him waiting. Now, you said you had copies of the video we made last night?" Alfred nodded, his mood lifted and they both walked to Alfred's storage closet.

Arthur took that time to look around the living room, which was littered with trash and questionable items from last night's sleep over. Glitter allover the floor, scorch marks on the draperies, a pirate hat hanging from the fan, a bowl of chilies and an empty bottle of patron lying on the coffee table, was that a bra stapled to the wall?

"Dear lord, Alfred," England muttered as he carefully walked around the damaged carpet and surveyed the rest of the mess. "What the bloody hell did you do last night?"

"We had a sleep over?" England jumped at the sound of the voice, which amused the owner of the question. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's quite alright Mexico. I didn't see you walk in the room. Will you need any help carrying your suitcases to the main house?"

"That's okay, really. I can carry it myself. I was waiting for Mattie to come downstairs so that we can leave together. I don't like going around Alfred's country without a proper escort."

America entered the room with a cd case and Matthew towing his suitcase behind him. He narrowed his eyes when he heard the last part of Sofia's comment. "Anyone giving you a hard time sis?"

Sofia rolled her eyes and snatched the cd out of Alfred's unsuspecting hands. "Not since I walked through the gates and your security tried to rape me. You ready to leave Mattie?"

While Alfred spluttered out replies and Sofia smirked her way through them, Matthew picked up both their bags and Arthur watched as the three moved to the doors. Feeling like an outsider, he gave a brief smile and good-bye wave to Canada and Mexico before walking back to the kitchen and making some tea.

Canada and Mexico stood outside the door to Alfred's house and looked at America, who looked put out at their departure. Shuffling his feet, Alfred raised his arms at the two countries and pouted at them. Laughing, Mexico launched herself at him and crushed him in a hug. Squeezing her just as tight, he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and she giggled and swatted him away. Canada squeaked as America gave him a bone-crushing hug and also kissed his cheek. Blushing furiously, Canada slapped the top of his head and led Sofia away from him in a huff. Yelling out their goodbyes, Alfred closed the door and sighed out in peace. They should have more sleepovers.

**_"I'm sure England has a good reason. I mean, he still hasn't gotten over the revolution and that's another thing that is probably preventing him from being with you."_**

What. The. Fuck. Why is that recording and where is it coming from? The bathroom? His bedroom? The ki- THE KITCHEN! Alfred, in his haste to run to the kitchen where he knew England was making tea, tripped on a random bar of soap and crashed onto the sofa, just as the recording of last nights conversation floated through out the house. Seriously, was that an echo?

**_"He's probably scared to get hurt by you again, and you know, as his family members, we'll never forgive you if that happens, right?"_**

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh fuck it all, shit!' Alfred mentally cussed. Quickly getting up and half running, half stumbling to the kitchen, he barged in on England's wide open eyes of surprise, both at his entrance and what he was hearing, just as his portable mini T.V player played the rest of the conversation.

**_"Of course not! I would never do that to England! I love him!"_**

'Who cares if the mini T.V costed a damn near $200?' Alfred thought to himself as the remains of the electronic fell from his fist. In his embarrassment he punched the T.V so hard that the thing crushed into tiny pieces of dust. All that remained in its place was the dust and the echo of what the two men in that room had heard right before it's demolition.

Alfred was afraid to look behind him, fearful of... many things, actually. Rejection, Arthur laughing it off as nothing, Arthur punching him for holding such feelings, anything that might have any negative reactions to what was just admitted from the freakin' recording.

"Alfred..." Alfred slowly turned around, but didn't look straight into the older man's eyes. Although he loved his eyes dearly and will flat out tell him that, he didn't want to see the disappointment or disgust in them. "Alfred, look at me."

This time he did, and was immediately trapped in the emerald irises he loved so much. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Every single word," Alfred said without hesitation. If he was going down, he might as well admit it all before then. "I... I love you, Arthur. Always have and always w-"

He didn't even have a chance to blink before the Englishman tackled him and kissed him with every fiber of passion he had. Stumbling back against the counter, Alfred kissed him back just as fiercely with as much force before they parted for a badly needed breath. Panting, Arthur buried his burning face in the crook of Alfred's neck and whispered out something that had the American's heart soaring.

"It's about bloody damn time, you git."

"So does this mean we're together now?" Alfred asked an hour later when they had finished their 'make-out session' (*cough*sexy-time*cough*) and were in the privacy of the dinning room with tea and coffee. The living room was currently being cleaned out by the house maids and the American and English were currently discussing their present relationship status.

"Yes, Alfred. It means we're together now," Arthur blushed when Alfred reached over and sneaked a kiss on the lips before taking out his phone and furiously typing out a text. "May I ask who you're texting so excitedly to?"

"Sofa and Mattie," Alfred replied. "Gotta tell them the good news!"

Arthur just smiled and shook his head when Alfred received an incoming call from an overly excited sister that screamed at him about everything from death threats about 'heartbreaking England into depression' to 'congratulations on finally growing a pair of balls'.

-BACK IN CANADA!-

"I'm so glad you're back Birdie. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you have any problems while I was gone?"

"Nah. The awesome me is too good a babysitter to have any problems! Kesesesese!"

"Okay then, are you hungry?" Matthew asked as he pulled away from Gilbert's iron grip and walked towards the kitchen. He got no further then 3 feet when a pair of arms wrapped themselves securely on his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Mattie~" Gilbert breathed into his ear, causing shivers to run up his spine and his cheeks to flare up in a blush. "The awesome me wants some of this Canadian ass and I won't take no for an answer."

Matthew was going to decline because he was tired from the jet-lag, but Gilbert's hands were running up his thighs and across his chest and _oh God... _

"G-Gil-bert..._ah~_" Matthew's knees almost gave out right then and there as Gilbert lightly stoked Canada's curl. Smirking, Gilbert continued his ministrations before the normally shy Canadian all but suffocated him with heated kisses and moans. Stumbling away from the living room, the two discarded clothes here in there as they made a trail leading up to Canada's bedroom. Slamming the door shut, nothing was seen, but the sounds of moans and pants of names and excitement was all that was needed to fuel a person's imagination as to what was going on behind those closed doors.

* * *

><p>So in the end, Alfred got together with Arthur and got to bond with his brother and sister. He remembers Matthew's name more often and he and Sofia got along better. Sure they still had their fights, but hey, they are countries before they are siblings.<p>

Matthew ended up having a great time hanging out with his siblings and came home to a lover that missed him. (And certainly showed him what exactly he had missed while he was gone.) Not many remembered him, but his family did and that's all that mattered.

As for Mexico's ending of the story, let's just say she bonded with Hungary and Japan about the wonderful relationships her brothers had. (*cough* yaoi/sex/videotaped/doujins*cough*) Currently she's hiding out at Romano's house because she had accidentally let slip to her brothers that she had video taped them having sex with their lovers and was planning to sell it to Elizaveta and Kiku for a good deal.

Yep, that's family for ya!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So like, Hi and stuff? Confused about something? So am I.

**1.) Country names:** Human names

**America: **Alfred (Al)

**Canada:** Matthew (Mattie; Birdie)

**Mexico: **Sofia (Sofie)

**England: **Arthur

**Romano: **Lovino

**Hungary: **Elizaveta

**Japan: **Kiku

2.) Alfred lives in a house that is connected to the White House, but isn't really part of the main house.

3.) The music video parody is an actual song. It's called 'Tick Tock Parody' by The Midnight Beast. Youtube them. Also while you're at it, look up the Hetalia Cosplay version to that song. My version of that parody was inspired by them! Obviously, I used Lady Gaga's 'Alejandro' at some point in the story. Also, I think I mentioned Miley Cyrus, Mana, Avril Lavigne, and Amy Whinehouse. Now before you flame me for trolling her death, let me say in my defence that it is part of the song lyrics and I had that part written out a day before she died. So pucker up, kiss my butt, cuz I'm bloody fuckin' nuts!

4.) I'm under the impression that Mexico will be a woman in Hetalia. Not only that, but she's related to a retarded American and a ninja Canadian. As you can see, her description is very vague. Basically all you know about her is her name, she's younger than America and Canada, has dark hair, drinks tequila and can smoke a joint. She's fun though, isn't she? BTW, incase you're wondering, she's the one who placed the DVD of the confession from Alfred in the player, knowing that England would be the one to stumble upon it. Isn't she so nice?

5.) The horror movie they were watching? It's some Canadian film my friends Jayson, Destiny and I were watching. SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME. I WILL NEVER SLEEP WELL AGAIN.

6.) Eh Eh, there's nothing else I can say! Or there might be if you have any questions? I HAVE TEH ANSWERS!

The Game. That is all.

iOtakuIZZY, I hope you're damn well happy about this! You gave me a heart attack with that one message you sent me! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS. I DEMAND A COMMISSION. That or a drawing. Either way works. Just know that this is dedicated to you!


End file.
